Link meets the Peanuts Gang!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets up with the Peanuts gang and helps Charlie Brown out on his pathetic baseball team. Contains some Christian content. It's not as choppy and lame like my Harry Potter fanfic (by the way, I deleted my Harry Potter fanfic)..


Link meets Charlie Brown (in loving memory of Charles "Sparky" Schulz, one of my many heroes). Contains some Christian content.  
  
By: Shannon  
  
  
Link is in a swordfight with a Stalfos guarding the stolen Hyrulian treasury. Link manages to defeat him and retake the stolen treasury. In a flash, he was transported in a beam of light to a small neighborhood.   
  
Link looked different than his usual self. His head was unusually round and he was much shorter than before. Perhaps he was taken back to being Kid Link? But he noticed that there were kids his size that also had round heads, small eyes, and small noses. A dog accompanied them, sporting a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Link thought to himself, "you know. It wouldn't hurt to go over and say hello."  
  
Link approached the group of kids. One had a purple and black striped shirt. One wore a red and black striped shirt and carried around a blue blanket while sucking his thumb. Another kid sported a shirt with a zigzag pattern on it. One girl wore a blue dress, another one wore a orange colored outfit, and another one wore a shirt, shorts, and a pair of sandals.  
  
"Hey, who's the funny-looking kid in the green dress?" asked Peppermint Patty.   
  
"I don't know, Sir. Maybe he's new," said Marcie.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SIR!," yelled Peppermint Patty.  
  
"That kid in the green outfit and white tights is cute, but not as cute as you are, Schroeder," said Lucy flirtaciously.  
  
"Lucy, I am not your SWEETHEART!," yelled Schroeder.  
  
"Thats' one thing I don't like about Schroeder," said Lucy to herself. "He's always in denial."  
  
"Gee, Charlie Brown, who could that kid be?" Linus asked Charlie Brown.  
  
"I don't know. Like Marcie said, he could be new to our neighborhood. Let's go introduce ourselves."  
  
Sally Brown, Charlie Brown's sister, watched from the window from their home. "He's cute, but not as cute as Linus," thought Sally happily.  
  
Charlie Brown and his friends approached Link.  
  
"Hello," said Charlie Brown. "My name's Charlie Brown. Who are you?"  
  
"Hi Charlie Brown. My name's Link," said Link extending his hand in friendship. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in our neighborhood. Would you like to meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok. This is Linus, Schroeder, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and there's my little sister Sally peaking through the window over there."  
  
"You sure have a nice group of friends," said Link.   
  
"Link," said Lucy as she gazed flirtaciously at him. "Where are you from?"  
  
"A place called Hyrule," said Link, trying to ward off Lucy's advances.  
  
"Hyrule? I have never heard of that country," said Marcie.  
  
"Shame on you, Marcie," said Peppermint Patty. "You said you got an A in geography and yet you don't know where Hyrule is."  
  
"Well, Sir, let me ask you a question," said Marcie. "Where is Hyrule?"  
  
"Well, um, it's well, uh, I....I don't know," said Peppermint Patty.  
  
"Never mind where his country is," said Charlie Brown. "Let's show him around town."  
  
Snoopy stood at Charlie Brown's feet and gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Oh, Link, this is my dog, Snoopy," said Charlie Brown. "He's a beagle."  
  
Link patted Snoopy's head. "We have dogs all over Hyrule, but they seem to get out of control at night. They wander around a lot and sometimes they howl too much."  
  
"Snoopy doesn't howl much. Only when he's hungry, sick, or if he had a bad dream."  
  
  
  
  
Charlie Brown offered to let Link stay with him until he can find a way to get back home. He even offered to let Link play on their pathetic baseball team.   
  
"What's baseball?" asked Link.  
  
"Baseball is a sport we play here," said Charlie Brown. "Let me explain the rules."  
  
Charlie Brown explained the rules and asked Link if he would like to take Lucy's position as right fielder.  
  
"It's only a temporary position, but she's pathetic when it comes to baseball and I think you'd be athletic enough to take the position," said Charlie Brown.  
  
"Charlie Brown, what about Lucy?" asked Link.  
  
"Don't worry about her. I'll take care of it."  
  
Lucy stormed through the conversation, angry and red in the face.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SITTING OUT OF THE GAME?!" she roared.  
  
Charlie Brown fired back. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, LUCILLE VAN PELT, YOU COULDN'T CATCH A FLY WITH A PEACH BASKET, LET ALONE PLAY BASEBALL! THAT'S WHY I'M REPLACING YOU WITH LINK!"  
  
Lucy said nothing but stormed off in disgust, sitting down on the bench next to her brother, Linus.  
  
"Lucy, is something wrong?" asked Linus calmly.  
  
"SHUT UP, LITTLE BROTHER!" Lucy snapped.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what got into her."  
  
  
  
Later in the baseball game (bottom of the 9th with 2 outs), the score was 8 to 7 with the bases loaded. Charlie Brown's team was behind by one run. Thanks to Link's athleticism, they managed to catch up to the other team. The crowd was silent. Link stood up to the plate, with baseball bat in hand. The pitcher eyed Link with an evil eye as he thought to himself, "Gee, that kid looks weird dressed up in a green dress with tights. Is he a ballet dancer or something?"  
  
The pitcher took aim and threw the ball so hard it looked like a cannonball being fired out of a cannon. Link took a swing and missed. Strike one.  
  
The crowd was silent as the catcher threw the ball back to the pitcher. "This kid's easy," thought the pitcher. "Now if I can make him swing at it two more times."  
  
He took one look at Link and delievered the ball. SWOOOOSH went Link's bat. Strike two.  
  
The crowd was getting worried. The pitcher was ahead in the count. Charlie Brown stood in the manager's box, giving Link the signal to swing away. Link was not going to take another strike. He gritted his teeth, stared at the pitcher with a piercing, cold look as the ball flew toward the strike zone. Link closed his eyes and swung with all his might. CRACK went the bat as it met the ball with a mighty force. The ball went soaring into the air and it fell silently behind the outfield fence. Link had hit a grand slam home run.  
  
The crowd cheered. Charlie Brown and his teammates cheered wildly as all four basemen crossed home plate.   
  
"WE WON, WE WON! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!" yelled Charlie Brown as his teammates lifted Link on their shoulders. "That was awesome, Link! You were swell!"  
  
"Thank you Charlie Brown. I've never felt this much joy before since I defeated Gannondorf."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
  
Later on, Linus was leaning on his usual brick wall when Link came up to say hello.  
  
"Hello Linus," said Link. "Lovely weather we're having."  
  
"Yes, it is beautiful," said Linus. "Have you noticed that when you lie down on the ground, facing the sky, you can see pictures from the clouds?"  
  
"I tried it once as a child, but I was forced into something more important," said Link.  
  
"Well, let's go over to that tree over there and look at the sky, shall we?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Link and Linus went over to the tree and lay down, face up in the grass, gazing at the vast, blue sky.  
  
"Do you see anything yet, Link?"  
  
"No Linus."  
  
"Well, I do. That cloud over to my right looks like an equestrian on his horse. And the cloud next to it looks like a shepherd tending to his sheep."  
  
"Wait, I see a cloud! It looks like a huge flower, blossoming its colors to the world," said Link.  
  
"I think the Lord created clouds for a reason," said Linus. "I believe He created them because He has an imagination like us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Link. In the book of Genesis, chapter one, verse one, God says, 'In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth.'"  
  
"Wow! I never knew that," said Link. "Can you tell me more about God?"  
  
"I'd be delighted, Link, for God offers everyone a free gift of eternal life."  
  
"Please tell me about it," implored Link.  
  
  
Linus continues to share the Gospel with Link and helped Link to accept Christ.   
  
"Thank you Linus," said Link. "Can I tell the others in Hyrule about this?"  
  
"Yes, please do," said Linus. "God loves us all and we all must get to know Him."  
  
"God created such beautiful things, Linus," said Link.   
  
"God would never create anything hideous, Link," said Linus. "Only people think up and create hideous things."  
  
That night while Link was sleeping in the spare bedroom of Charlie Brown's home, he thought to himself.  
  
"Wow, it's great to know that God loves me and everyone else. I must share this with everyone back in Hyrule when I go home tomorrow."  
  
  
Tomorrow morning, Link bid farewell to his friends.   
  
"It's been great meeting you all, but I must go home. I have a wife and two children that are waiting for me," said Link.  
  
"Bye Link," said Charlie Brown."  
  
"Bye Charlie Brown."  
  
Snoopy walked up to Link and saluted him.  
  
"Bye Snoopy," said Link as he patted his head. "Be a good dog."  
  
"Be a good dog?" thought Snoopy. "I'm always a good dog."  
  
After exchanging good-byes, Link was transported back to Hyrule. He fell from the sky and landed in the the Hyrule Marketplace near the castle. Zelda was there to meet him.  
  
"Link, where were you?" asked Zelda. "I've been worried about you."  
  
"No need to worry now Zelda," said Link. "I'm here and I want to share something with you."  
  
"Oh really, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it was shared to me by a friend of mine and I'd like to share it with you on our way back to Hyrule Castle."  
  



End file.
